Arashigaoka
Arashigaoka (嵐が丘), translated as "Wuthering Heights", is a song performed by Japanese guitarist HOTEI. It was first listed in his fourteenth original album, COME RAIN COME SHINE, and then for his eponymous thirty-fifth single. The song and single are one of the collaborations for Dynasty Warriors 8. Both products were promoted during live events of either medium. Hotei commented that the song's inspiration was to capture the romanticism of courageous men fighting in war. He and Suzuki stated that the song is a moving piece and fitting for the game's staff roll. Hotei has sentimental memories for the COME RAIN COME SHINE album since the songs within it were made between many trusted friends of his in London and Tokyo. He hopes the same experiences he felt can be transferred to listeners during the game's credits. Consumers who purchased the re-cut single version of the song could use a code to obtain an original Hotei inspired Lu Bu costume and weapon. The design includes his trademark guitar pattern. Lu Bu was chosen because Suzuki and the crew thought he would be a fitting character to model for Japan's "strongest guitarist". Credits :Lyrics: Yukinojo Mori :Vocals, Composition: Tomoyasu Hotei :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :夢を探しただけ 彷徨ううちに :旅人と呼ばれていた :そして辿り着いた この崖の上 :どこにも 道はない :風が吼えている :禽獣(けだもの)のように :幸せという名の スープにはなぜ :涙が 混ざってたのか? :幾千の記憶が さらわれてゆく :すさんだ 荒野へと :風が吼えている 絶望のように :信じたものは すでに :この世に無いんだと 告げる :嵐が丘が 行方阻んでも :怖れはしないだろう :夜が明ければ 光が射すこと :今でも信じてるから :さらば愛しき日々よ 心燃やした恋よ :語り明かした友よ 想い出に背を向けて :果てなき明日を行こう 胸の彼方に浮かぶ :輝く虹を目指し woo woo :風が吼えている 禽獣(けだもの)のように :愛が擦れた 傷に :血を滲ませ爪を 立てる :嵐が丘は 残る人生の :理由をただす場所 :ゴールにするのか?挑み続けるか? :答えるまでもないさ :さらば愛しき日々よ 心燃やした恋よ :語り明かした友よ 想い出に背を向けて :果てなき明日を行こう 胸の彼方に浮かぶ :輝く虹を目指し もう一度旅立とう :さらば愛しき日々よ 心燃やした恋よ :語り明かした友よ 想い出に背を向けて :Lalala Lalalala… |-|Romaji= :yume o sagashita dake samayou uchi ni :tabito to yobareteita :soshite tadori-tsuita kono gake no ue :doko ni mo michi wa nai :kaze ga hoeteiru :kedamono no youni :shiawase to iu na no soopu ni wa naze :namida ga mazattteta no ka? :ikusen no kioku ga sarawarete yuku :susanda kouya he to :kaze ga hoeteiru zetsubou no youni :shinjitamono wa sude ni :kono no yo ni nainda to tsugeru :arashi ga oka ga yukue haban demo :osore wa shinaidarou :yoru ga akereba hikari ga sasu koto :ima demo shinjiteru kara :saraba itoshiki hibi yo kokoro moyashita koi yo :katari-akashita tomo yo omoide ni se o mukete :hatenaki asu o ikou mune no kanata ni ukabu :kagayaku niji wo mezashi woo woo :kaze ga hoeteiru kedamono no youni :ai ga kosureta kizu ni :chi o nijimase tsume o tateru :arashi ga oka wa nokoru jinsei no :riyuu wo tadasu basho :gooru ni surunoka? idomi tsuzukeruka? :kotaeru made mo nai sa :saraba itoshiki hibi yo kokoro moyashita koi yo :katari-akashita tomo yo omoide ni se o mukete :hatenaki asu wo ikou mune no kanata ni ukabu :kagayaku niji wo mezashi mou-ichido tabidatou :saraba itoshiki hibi yo kokoro moyashita koi yo :katari-akashita tomo yo omoide ni se o mukete :Lalala Lalalala… |-|English Translation= :In those days when I was lost, looking for a dream, :I was called a wanderer :And then, when I at last arrived above this cliff, :I had no path left to go :The wind howls :like a beast :Why do tears mix into :the soup known as happiness? :Countless memories are taken from me :and are maimed in the wilderness :The wind howls like it's in despair :It's like it's telling me :I have nothing left to believe in this world :Even if the wuthering heights were to be forever lost from me, :I have nothing to fear :I know light will shine when this night lifts :I still believe that, even now :Farewell to lovely days and to the love which once burned in my heart :I have confessed everything to you, my friend, so let's turn our back to the past :Let's head towards the endless tomorrow. Float to the faraway horizon in your heart. :We must aim for that shining rainbow woo woo :The wind howls like a beast :Love sheers and wounds, :drawing blood with its claws :The wuthering heights is the purpose, the objective, :I have with the life I have left :Will I make it to the goal? Will I always fail this challenge? :Who knows the answer :Farewell to lovely days and to the love which once burned in my heart :To the true friend I can tell all, turn your back on your memories :Let's head towards the endless tomorrow. Float to the faraway horizon in your heart. :We must aim for that shining rainbow. Let's go on another journey. :Farewell to lovely days and to the love which once burned in my heart :My dear friend, let's leave the past behind us in the dust :Lalala Lalalala… External Links *HOTEI discography *DW8 press event appearance Category: Songs